The Post-It Note Wars
by Do the Gabriel
Summary: When Johnny gets upset because Roy is giving him the cold shoulder, he feels the only way to heal their relationship is for both of them to tell each other exactly how they feel... through Post-It notes. When Chester B. catches on, he and Roy look over the notes with pleasure. A heart-warming and charming story.


The Posted Note Chronicles

**Left on a seat at the table**

Roy-

We have to do something about this.

You haven't talked to me for three hours.

-John

**Left on pillow in bedroom**

Johnny,

I'm not talking to you because I have a sore throat.

-Roy

**Left in hat in squad**

Roy-

YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!

IT HURTS THAT BAD?!

-John

**Left in locker in locker room**

Johnny,

Please think of better places to put your notes; it took me until after a run to find it. And my throat's not too bad- it just kind of burns a little.

-Roy

**Left in spare uniform in locker room**

Roy-

I don't want Chet to find these- I have to hide them really well.

How does your throat 'burn'? It's not like you couldn't talk back there at that structure fire.

-John

**Left on plate at the table**

Really, Gage? I've been reading all of these letters! Roy's just giving you the cold shoulder- it's obvious!

-Chet

**Left on stove**

Get lost Chet.

**Left in wallet in locker room**

Johnny,

Sorry. Uh, where was Chet?

-Roy

**Left on man's head**

Intersepting our letters!

-John

**Left in sink in bathroom**

Johnny,

Do you mean 'intercepting'? And when did he do this?

John, are you feeling okay?

-Roy

**Left in coffee cup in the cabinet**

Roy-

Yeah I'm fine, doofus! And Chet's right why are you giving me the cold shoulder?!

-John

**Left in man's shoe**

Johnny,

I really do have a sore throat. And a headache, for that matter.

-Roy

**Left under squad**

Roy-

Sorry. Chet is a manipulative fool. I hope you feel better.

I guess your voice _was_ kind of hoarse.

-John

**Left on Captain's desk**

Johnny,

Do you think you could possibly hide your notes somewhere where I could find them? It's getting really annoying.

-Roy

**Left on seat in squad**

Roy-

That better? By the way... was that some sort of joke, hiding a letter in Cap's office? On his DESK? I mean, c'mon, let's play fair here.

-John

**Left in fruit bowl on kitchen counter**

Johnny,

Yeah I guess that was mean. Do you have any aspirin? I feel awful.

-Roy

**Left on top of squad**

What's getting really annoying?

-Captain Stanley

**Left on Cap's desk**

Sorry Cap, won't happen again.

-John

**Left in locker in locker room**

Roy-

Please please please don't do that again!

Yeah I'll check for aspirin; I've usually got some.

-John

**Left on top of car in station parking lot**

You take aspirin often, Junior?

-Roy

**Left at spot at table**

Roy-

I have told you about three million times not to call me Junior.

It's just embarrassing. And yeah I keep aspirin in my car. Wait I do?

-John

**Left in hat in closet**

Johnny,

Did I miss part of the conversation, Junior?

-Roy

**Left on floor of squad**

PALLYPALLYPALLYPALLYPALLYPALLYPALLYPALLY

PALLYPALLYPALLY!

**Left on plate in kitchen**

Johnny,

Okay, okay, I'll stop!

-Roy

**Left on gas pedal in squad**

Roy-

Glad you learned your lesson. Are you ready to talk to me yet?

-John

**Left on couch in dayroom**

Johnny,

I'm not angry at you! I have a SORE THROAT. It HURTS TO TALK.

-Roy

**Left in locker in locker room**

Roy-

Okay, okay! I'm just wondering because you were talking at that rescue fine, you made it out the fire okay, it's not like you're coughing up blood! I mean, what did I do?!

-John

**Left in coat pocket in closet**

Johnny,

Not everything is about you. I understand that you think I'm ignoring you or something, but you're impossible to ignore- you don't have to worry about that.

-Roy

**Left on seat at table**

Roy-

Yeah I guess you're right.

-John

**Thrown at Johnny**

HAHA- he is SO right! It's like you need constant attention to get through the day!

**Thrown at Chet**

Well, SORRY!

**Thrown at Johnny**

John-

Cut it out!

-Roy

**Left under pillow in bedroom**

Roy-

Yeah sorry. Chet just gets on my nerves sometimes.

-John

**Left in empty coffee pot in kitchen**

Johnny,

That's okay. Just next time please fight when you're not at work.

Eeeergh I feel awful.

-Roy

**Left on driver's seat in squad**

Roy-

If you hurt so bad you should go to Cap. Maybe you're actually sick.

-John

**Left on passenger's seat in squad**

Something mildly alarming: my teeth feel soft.

-Roy

**Left in locker in locker room**

!

**Left on chair in kitchen**

Hahahaha.

-Roy

**Left on bathroom counter**

?

**Left in spare uniform in locker room**

Johnny,

April fools are clogging the station.

-Roy

**Left in coffee mug in kitchen cabinet**

Roy-

Did you seriously just say that?

-John

**Left under kitchen table**

No that was Chet.

-Roy

**Left in one of the squad's hubcaps**

Whoever this is, please just stop.

-John

**Left at spot at kitchen table**

Johnny,

Fine I'll stop.

Yours truly,

Chet Kelly

**Thrown at Chet**

You disturb, disgust, and deter me.

**Chet and Roy laughed. "How realistic," Chet smirked.**

**"Yeah," Roy agreed, "Especially the parts with you."**

** Chet Kelly smirked no more.**

The End


End file.
